This invention relates generally to camera apparatus, and more particularly concerns an indicator on a spool of camera film to indicate that the film has been used.
When camera users take rolls of film to developers for development, they commonly will have multiple film rolls, some of which are used (exposed), others of which have not been used. This requires time-consuming sorting of the film rolls, as otherwise unexposed film would be wasted by passage through the developing process. While attempts have been made to solve this problem, I am not aware of any devices which possess the unusual advantages in structure, function and results, as are characterized by the present invention.